Eu te amo
by Kessler1
Summary: Minha primeira fic 'real'. Uma viagem. Saudades q ocasionam em Grissom assumir seu amor por Sara.


O avião acabara de sair rumo a Vegas. Ele estava encostado na enorme poltrona da primeira classe. A pensar na vida, ou melhor, em como ela havia mudado de uns tempos pra cá. E a autora dessas mudanças, ou de pelo menos a maior delas, atendia pelo nome de Sara. Estava com saudades. Era tanta que assim que chegasse a solo, iria direto para o seu local de trabalho.

Vinte minutos após entrar no táxi, lá estavam eles, em frente ao Laboratório Criminal de Las Vegas. Adentrou pela porta principal com sua valise e algumas pastas na mão, chamando os olhares para si. Era visível a diferença que a felicidade lhe causava. Estava um pouco mais magro, seu músculos eram mais notáveis. Trajava uma pólo preta, calça de sarja cinza, sapatos nessa mesma cor, porem em uma tonalidade mais escura. O cabelo impecavelmente alinhado, barba feita, e um leve sorriso nos lábios. O período que ficou longe havia lhe trazido modificações, tanto físicas, como acabara de constatar como interiormente.

Percorreu os corredores entrando em sua sala, postou sua valise no canto da estante, as pastas sob a mesa, e foi até Ecklie, avisar de sua volta e pegar a relação de casos daquela noite. Já com os mesmos em mãos, se dirigiu até a sala de descanso.

Todos os csi's estavam lá com exceção de Cath. Sara estava no canto lendo uma revista forense enquanto Greg, Nick e Warrick papeavam sobre esportes.

-Boa noite pessoal- falou com um grande sorriso enquanto seu olhar buscava sua amada.

-Chefinho... - Greg pronunciou em total surpresa pelo que vira.

-Puxa cara, parece que essa tal palestra lhe fez muito bem!- falou Warrick se levantando - Seja bem vindo de volta!- e dando um abraço no chefe.

-Obrigado Warrick.

-Nossa, que gato vc ta! Posso saber pra quem é todo esse cuidado Gil? - disse Cath adentrando a sala e abraçando o amigo.

Grissom apenas sorriu em resposta.

-Ai cara! Seja bem vindo! - Nick falou com um sorrisão no rosto, cumprimentando o chefe.

-Muito obrigado Nick.

-Nossa que bonitão que você ta chefe! - disparou Greg fazendo os demais olharem para ele. -Que foi gente? Eu gosto de mulheres viu!

Todos riram.

Agora só faltava ela, quem ele mais queria. Sara.

-Bem vindo Griss!-falou a moça dando um leve abraço em seu supervisor. Sabia que não podia ir mais 'fundo', seus instintos lhe trairiam. Estava de frente ao seu namorado. Suas narinas reconheceram o cheiro dele. O cheiro do seu homem. A saudade era imensa, sua vontade era agarrá-lo, beijá-lo ali mesmo sem pressa. Grissom por sua vez, parecia hipnotizado com o perfume que emanava da pele de Sara. Como era bom tê-la em seus braços, como ele queria sugar seus lábios, amá-la... Contiveram seus desejos.

-Obrigado Sara- disse saindo do abraço. - Bom pessoal agradeço pela recepção mas temos trabalho a fazer. Cath e Sara estrangulamento na Strip, Greg e Warrick, possível suicídio na Unlv, e Nick decomposição no deserto.

-Argh! Tirei a sorte grande hoje- reclamou o moreno com uma careta.

-Boa sorte, pessoal. - falou Grissom se retirando da sala a fim de resolver toda a papelada acumulada em sua ausência.

Embora seu corpo estivesse ali diante de pilhas de relatórios, sua mente estava em outro lugar. Sara! Estava transtornado de saudades. Sabia que ela o amava, isso era mais que obvio. E ele também. Não podia mais negar, tinha que admitir a si mesmo e principalmente a ela. Trabalhou no automático. Por sorte as horas passaram rápido, logo o dia chegou. Os casos foram facilmente solucionados. Saiu do laboratório um pouco antes do fim do turno. Queria deixar seus pertences em casa, e para então seguir a casa de Sara.

A morena chegou em casa, e foi tomar um banho caprichado, sabia que ele iria para lá. Resolveu ousar escolhendo uma camisola bem provocante. Alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou. Era ele. Confirmou pelo o olho mágico. Abriu a porta e antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar algo, os olhos dele passeavam pelo o corpo da amada.

Céus! O que era aquilo? Estava em transe com o que vira. Sara vestia uma camisola preta toda trabalhada em renda frente única. Estava bem colada ao seu corpo, realçando suas curvas. Era também curta, deixando suas belas pernas a mostra. seus seios pareciam maiores devido a pressão que o tecido fazia sobre sua pele alva. Os cabelos levemente úmidos com pequenos cachos nas pontas. Resolveu quebrar o silencio.

-Griss... - pronunciou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, após ver a reação do amado.

Ele rapidamente entrou fechando a porta, a pegou no colo e correu para o quarto. Sara sorria em satisfação. Precisava dela, com urgência, sua fome tinha que ser saciada, embora achasse isso impossível, pois por mais que a tivesse em seus braços inúmeras vezes no dia, era só ela que ele queria. Deitou-a na cama, beijando lhe ferozmente, suas mãos caminhavam no corpo tão desejado. Devagar retirou a camisola, revelando-a intimamente. A micro calcinha também rendada foi arrancada pela boca dele, tão selvagemente que deixou de existir. Lá estava ela; nua. Para ele. Dele. Por instantes fitando-a pensava como pode agüentar um mês sem ela. Nisso Sara o puxa para si tirando a pólo e mordiscando seus mamilos, desceu as mãos na calça e pode ver o efeito que causava nele. Seu membro estava rígido, pedindo por ela. Sem pensar duas vezes deixou lhe nu e abocanhou sua ereção.

Griss tentou controlar se, mais foi incontrolável. Gozou sobre os lábios de sua mulher. Ainda totalmente ofegante a pegou pelos braços, ' jogando-a' na cama enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Queria proporcionar a ela o que acabara de sentir, Abriu as pernas de sua namorada encaixando sua cabeça entre elas. Chupou com vontade cada centímetro, fazendo-a gozar. Distribuía beijos e leves mordidos enquanto subia até os seios brancos e redondos da amada. Os bicos enrijecidos foram cobertos, um pela boca quente dele e o outro por sua mão macia, o qual apertava com força. Levou a boca à mama direita, enquanto sua mão direcionava ao esquerdo. Repetiu o ato. Sara se contorcia de prazer. Já não estava aguentando mais. Queria ele.

-Gil... Eu quero vc... Agora...

Griss ajoelhou se sobre ela e a penetrou. Começou a movimentar se lentamente, aos poucos foi aumentando, mas sua necessidade foi maior. Logo os movimentos eram frenéticos.

'Deus! Como era bom estar dentro dela! Como era apertada e quente... ' Se martirizou em pensamento por ter ficado tanto tempo longe dela, ignorando-a, e ocasionando o sofrimento a ambos. Afastou os de sua mente, não era hora de pensar aquilo. Definitivamente não era!

-Sara... Ohh... Deus... Eu estou tão perto amor... - dizia ofegante. Despejou seu liquido quente dentro dela, caindo sobre seu corpo.

Lá fora o céu se transformava anunciando que em minutos cairia a solo gotas de aguas cristalinas, capazes de lavarem as almas e trazerem boas novas a que acreditassem em seu poder renovador.

Já com seus corações novamente em ritmo normais, estavam deitados abraçados. Grissom tinha as mãos na cintura de Sara, as pernas perfeitamente encaixadas a dela. Como se a qualquer momento fossem fundir-se um ao outro, para sempre.

-Sara...

-Hum...

- Eu te amo.


End file.
